The Slayers Forever
by Inverse-Anime
Summary: The story takes place after the original anime series.
1. Chapter 1

The Slayers Forever 

Chapter 1  
_Many Happy Returns_

In a town not vary far away from the ocean, a quiet little town and in the heart of that town was a little tavern. An image of a woman appeared at the door, small in size and with long flowing hair. The shadowy figure draped across the entrance as she walked into the light of the tavern. She stood for a second to see the wondering eyes of the tavern customers gazing to get a better look to see who the person was. It now became clear, her hair as red as fire itself, her eyes round and dangerous with a sharp chin. She tossed her back off her face and in the light the reflection showed she wore oval shaped earrings. She made her way to a table to sit and a waiter soon came over to ask her what she would like. "Hello there, what can I get for you miss?" as the young waiter asked. "I'll have some water and your finest dish" as the long red hair girl, replied.

It was not long after another person walked into that same tavern with the same murky feeling that everyone at the tavern was feeling. The new image appeared aggressive and did not take his time to enter in the tavern. He demanded something cool to quench his thirst at the same waiter as she yelled "right away!" as she quickly returned with his beverage. He gulped it down rather quickly and a produced a large burping sound. He then request for another one. Holding his second drink he turned toward the rest of the dining area at the customers and noticed the girl who was traveling alone. He began to purse to the table of the young woman and ask to see if she wanted any company. "Say their little lady, mind if I sit?" said the large man to the lady. She didn't answer right away, but soon she replied, "If you like?" He then pulled out a chair at the table and sat. "Don't I know you from somewhere?" he asked. She gazed upon his face and said, "I don't think so." Looking at her the man knew deep within his stomach that he meet her from somewhere. He dabbled with the idea in his head for a while. The waiter came back with the food that the lady had order and it smelled rather tasty. The dish drew quite a lore to the man as he took the ladies fork and picked at a piece of meat and put it in his own mouth. He chewed it with a delightful look upon his face and the lady stood up and said, "that was rather rude of you!" the man looked puzzled at first and he asked "what's wrong?" she repeated what he said and to her dislike she asked the man "do you know who I am?" more demanding in tone. The man seeing how quickly she reacted to his actions thought she might have been royalty and just insulted her. She then said, "follow me outside," as to not make a scene. The man leapt quickly to his feet and followed her out.

Outside it was dark and cold. The two figures came out and the man uttered "hey, what did I do wrong?" she returned with the answer in a scolding voice, "there's one thing I can stand far is sitting there with a thug like you, but you picking off of a ladies plate is by far the worst thing you can do!" said the girl. "My name is Lina Inverse and you will do well to remember it." She lifted her arm and pointed out her index finger and chanted in mumble to where the man could not her what she was saying. His whole body began to move above the ground from where he was standing and in a flash he was hurled across the sky like a ragged old doll. She then withdrew her hand back to her side and walked back into the tavern in which to remain her stay.

The next morning she woke at the crack of dawn to continue on her journey. The day grew hot and her feet grew sore as the dirt road she traveled on drew heat from the sun. Her cape she wore above her head to cast the sun's ray off her body. It was almost a half-day journey to where she entered into a forest for shade and to enjoy some of the good food she had bought from the tavern. After eating she continue on the passage way to her destination, the place where her powers originated, where she to was reborn in a way unlike childbirth. A more connected way as she thought of it; the cradle to which her power lies. It began to darken rather quickly as she continued on the passage and she wondered if it would be a spot to set up camp. She thought to her self "Nah, I'll just go a little further. I'm not tired at all and it seemed rather cooler at night." She held out her hand and covered it with the other and silently she whispered a spell. She uncovered her hand a small ball of white light appeared in the palm of her hand. It illuminated the path to which she could now see. A few more miles she set up camp to get some sleep and figured this is the place to end the day. She undressed and crept into the sleeping bag wondering what it would be like after all these years. Would it look the same? She asked herself. Will they be there?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The All Knowing Oracle 

It was about early in the morning as she arrived to her final destination. The old village stood as exactly as she remembered. The houses were old and cracking as with time she knew it would be. She came to a tall sturdy tree burnt with the letters L.I & A.A. She took her finger and rubbed across the engraving. She recalled the day she did this so many years ago, what she left behind and what will await for her now. She walked onward to find the small old house where she was taken in. Her master that taught her everything she knew from casting a light spell to the most powerful spell she knew. The door slowly opened and it was dark and dank inside. The door squeaked as she opened it. She began to walk in and memories came flying back into her head. This was once the place she called home. She then walked into a small hallway and stood in front of a door it bore the mark of two Japanese words the master's last name and the word she knew was her own. Sliding the door open she saw the old mat she slept on and the small drawer she kept her clothes in. She knelt down of the floor and uncovered a small hiding place where she had kept her childhood things in. Opening the hiding place she recovered a small dusty old box and she withdrew inside a small diary book, a ragged old doll, and a pendant her master gave her. As she put the things she recovered into her possession she her knock at the door and she drew to her feet and went toward the front door. It was easy to peer out the door, as there was cracks in them to look out threw. She knew this person in front of the door. She quickly opened the door to see the old lady with white and gray hair.

It was there she found the aged oracle at her side with a friendly greeting. Lina invited her in to talk. The old oracle told Lina she knew that it was today that she would be returning to her home town, however the old lady did not intend to give her bad news of what's happening there in the small village. She bore Lina caution of what dark power there is not far from their village. "A sorcerer, a dragon, a hell master or what?" Lina asked, the old lady smiled at Lina and said "Same old Lina Inverse so quick to ask questions." Lina apologized to the old lady and she knew it was disrespectful to talk over others while their talking. The old lady began again to tell Lina that the evil she foresaw was something unlike any other. Just getting a glimpse of what's to come caused the old lady to faint and it was her granddaughter who helped her recover from the powerful premonition. Lina knew that the old lady was never wrong as it was her gift to she the future of what was destined in people and it was the same person who foretold that she would be blessed with many powers beyond even her own master. That she would one-day posses the power to destroy a dragon and pierce the fabric of dimensions, all of which she has the power to do now. The old lady apologized as she was unable to tell Lina more of the upcoming threat, but Lina did not mind, as she was use to the old lady's cryptic messages. The old lady did however offer Lina some hot tea in which she carried in with her when she greeted Lina at the door.

After tea Lina bid the old lady farewell as they each went their separate ways. It was a few houses away she came to the door of one of her very best friend Mina. She to was about Lina's age when they had played together when she was little. She knocked on the door and there was no answer. The door was unlocked when Lina slowly opened it up. The house looked the same however it appeared that no one has lived there for years.

She came to the center of the room and saw a small stool chair and on it was a letter. She recovered the note that was inside and blew the small dust that was on the flap. Lina read allowed what the note said:

_I always knew you were going to come back some day. It's to bad that I won't be here to wait for you. It seems like yesterday we were playing with our dolls together. I guess your wondering why this note is here probably, well the old oracle lady told me that you would return but I wouldn't be here, so I did what I could. Look for my friend Betty._ – _Your best friend, Mina_

Betty was the name she called her doll, Lina recalled. She remembered what the doll looked like it was about the same look only slightly bigger. She opened Mina's room and searched for the doll. It was hard to find seeing it's been so many years and Lina recalled she use to put Betty on the bed. Rummaging threw the old sheets Lina could not find Betty. So Lina recalled another spell to help her find what she couldn't. The spell was like the light spell only the light guided her to the direction of what she was looking for. The light landed in an old box stuck to the pile of what she thought was garbage on the floor. She picked up the box and it seemed that it went untouched all these years. Inside the box she found Betty attached to her was note here's what you missed and behind Betty in the box was another diary book filled with messages of Mina's writing. Lina turned the book to a page where she found the old flower she had once given Mina for her birthday pressed in between the pages looking as it was the day she gave it to her. She lifted the flower to her nose to smell, when a male voice behind her said "Your Lina Inverse?" Lina stood still as she recalled the voice. She dared not to turn around for it could have been… "You are Lina!" said the voice. He came up behind her and turned her around and in a split second she knew it was him...

He gave her a big hug that lasted nearly 3 minutes. And holding her arms pushing her back without letting go to get a better look, "I can't believe you're here, I thought the old lady was missing around with my and the other kids when she said you'd be back." Lina stood still for a moment to find the words. The man continued talking, "So how have you been? Save the world much?" He continued. A took Lina a minute to say something and she said "Your Andy, Andy Alexander?" The initials on the tree danced in her head as she asked the young man. "Yup, it's lil old me A.A." he said. Lina looked the man up and down to see her first love all grown up and looking quite differently as she expected. Andy began to speak again "Wow! Lina you sure have grown up" he stated.  
"And so have you." she replied. "So what I miss?"


End file.
